


What was lost is found

by APHBrussels



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Guilt, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 15:13:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11785815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APHBrussels/pseuds/APHBrussels
Summary: In life people lose things. So did Professor Layton. Will he be able to get it back or not?





	What was lost is found

Hershel’s POV

He disappeared 18 years ago. Today it is exact day that the incident had happend many, many years ago. I was so afraid that he had let his life when he fell into the large hole which if I sometimes close my eyes I still can see in front of me.

But we know now that he has survived. Lucky we do now because the years that there wasn’t anything to be sure about of where he could be or in the worst case where his dead boy would have ended up, were killing our nerves. Not only for his family and his girlfriend but also for me. We had been best friends for quite a while at that time and not knowing what happend to him made me worried sick.

In those years since the accident where he fell in that whole cause by one of the boobytraps in the tempel we were dump enough to explore on our own, I had time to think. 

I have been thinking about the past, the past that we have spended together but also about him in general. How it has been between us and what the future could bring if you look logically at it. Don’t get me wrong I loved Claire with all I had back when he were together and untill a while after she dissapeard when we did the time travel mistery.

But since half year after it all happend it seemed that my best friend never leaves my train of thought. It happens every time I started thinking and I don’t know why it always happens. That boy always had the weirdest ideas, but he always drags me in those things and I don’t know why. He even was able to convince me every time to go with him even if I didn’t want to, he was a master of dragging me into trouble.

That idiot could have been dead if the water of that river didn't save him and washed him on the nearby land.If he couldn have known that I cried myself to sleep the first half of the first year after he fell in there and to what everyone thought presumably died.

I have blamed myself for being the biggest idiot abd the worse friends,because I couldn’t save him. I wasn’t able to pull him up from where he was hanging. I have always blamed myself for that he dissapeared and believe me I wasn’t the only one who thought I was the worst for not being to save him. Many people of the village who loved him silently blamed me for what we thought was is untimely demise.

After many, many years we eventually found him but the emotional dammage was allready been done. I still felt like the worst person on this planet, days before we found him. I couldn’t live with the fact that I had let him die. That was why I was so happy to see that he was fine and kicking, the feeling slowly started to fade away. Though it even took a little while for it do so.

I was raised by people who had adopted me so I barely knew my real family, so living in a world where things I though were real but in the end aren’t wasn’t really anything that I needed to get used too.

I never talked about my real family to other people since after the many years that I know, who my real family is I still feel not comfortable to talk about them. I remember when I met them again like it was yesterday.

My mother died several years ago from an illness. They didn’t tell me more and not even from what she had died. I never met my mother again before she met her end and I am really sad that I have never been able to see her.

It is not like I can find pictures of her. My brother is somewhere on this planet which I sometimes don’t know what is real any more and what is not. My dad, honestly since he tried to distroy the world I don’t really want to come that close to him.

I don’t even use the name I used to have just because of that reason. I just don’t want to be associated with the things that he has done in the past I guess. I just don’t want to have the name that I was given when I was born back, for a reason that I don’t know. I think this is the closest of a reason that I can come up with.

I kind of know, how Clive feels you know losing your parents at that age is not easy. I can not say I have been through the same as he did but I know the feeling that you miss important people in your life. Mine simply dissapeared leaving me and my brother behind, who had given me his name and put me up for adoption. Clive seemed to have missed that since he was adopted by an eldery lady who needed someone to inherit the money she owner so he didn’t really have much of what I had while growing up.

He could never accept the dead of his parents all alone and I am sure that even if he had help that he would still have had a hard time dealing with what he had come to witness at that young age.

I have blamed myself everyones pain,I always thought that it was my fault that they had suffered so much. But being around him it is like nothing of that has ever happened and that it all had been such a bad dream. When I am around Randall it feels like all my troubles disappear in thin air. That’s the reason I want him close to me. He is my reason to live. When I talked to Clive I said that he should try to find someone like that when he ever gets out of prison.

 

I hurts me that Randall doesn’t see this at all. Though he broke up with Sharon which I found very weird considering that he was very pissed at Hendry for stealing her. That is a little weird to me but I don’t know if something has happend between the two of them. He loved her so much and now it seems that he doesn’t even care about her anymore. That makes me think that there really is something that has happend between the two of them and I am just unaware of that happening.

Oh one little detail that you might want to know is that after many years of living with Luke and Flora I am now alone again. Luke moved away with his parents to America a few years ago, I don’t know who his dad make major of the city where they lived but I believe in Clark. Flora has decided to go back to the village to where she used to live and would help make it a nice village again that people would go on vacations too. And I am happy she wants to do that for the city that meant a lot to her father.

Both don’t need me anymore: That makes it more clear that no one stays with me longer than just a few years, even Claire wasn’t able to stay very long. She died more than ten years ago in an explosion in the lab she worked at.. The same explosion that killed Clive’s parents.

We both lost people who were very dear to us that day. That is the reason that I reguraly visit him in the mental assylum he is now. People think it is weird but I don’t think it is at all and I even think him having someone he can talk to is the best thing to help him see that he was wrong in what he did and help him so that if he even is able to get out there that he can funtion in there as a normal adult. Something people were very inraged about was that he didn’t end up in a prison, I on the other had am happy that they made that decission.

One think Clive as seemed to notice is that my way of acting had changed. He said that it is easy to observe how my way of acting changes since I am the only one who comes to pay him a visit. When he said that I was surprised to say the least. For someone to notice it like that it must have been very obvious. If he didn’t tell me that I maybe never noticed that I did

I wonder if he, the person I like has noticed it to. I hope he didn’t since it would be very embarrassing if he did notice it. I really hope he doesn’t notice it, I hope it so badly. That is because I am scared of how would he react of he would find out that I love him.

“Hey Hershel how is it going?!” I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a redhaid shouting that when he entered my office where I was curently work on preparing the classes of next week. That was before my mind was lost in another world.

My cheeks turned a light shade of pink, I was kind of used to it happening at this point since it always happens when he is around me. Even being in the same room is simply enough to make me turn into a human stop sign. My heart started beating faster as he came closer and closer to me, this is something new though. That had never happened to me before. Now I mention it, I am starting to feel a little light headed as well.

 

”Hershel are you okay?” His voice sounded very worried which is something I have never seen from him and that means that it is a very rare sight, since like I mentioned we have been friends for a pretty long time. “You haven’t got a fever have you?” The tone of his voice grew more worried with each question he asked me.

I just noticed that he has his glasses on, which he actually don’t need at all. He has a perfect eyesight. He has told me that mutiple times. I guess he wants to look smart with the glasses and I have to say that it kind of helps making him looks smarter. Even if it is very little. Besides that I think it is kind of cute..God I need to stop thinking like that.

“Hershel…. Hershel?” He placed his hand on my forehead to see if I had a fever or not. After that there was a small silence of a few minutes since he was trying to figure out if I had a fever. He spoke up when he was sure.” You haven’t got a fever. So please Hershel tell me what is going on.” He really is worried about me.

I now noticed that the worried exrpession was not only on his face but that it also could be seen in his eyes. His beautiful black eyes which in this light had a special gleam to them. Which made me stare at him. He must have noticed the staring quite fast, because the expression on his face changed yet again. ”Hershel. Please answer me.”

It almost sounded like he was begging me to give him and answer. God, I haven’t been able to sleep in days. I was always thinking about this and it kept me up the whole night. I was tired... so tired. I wasn’t able to stay awake anymore and collaped in his arms.

Randall’s POV

I’m so worried about him. He doesn’t seem to wake up.The doctor came and he told me that what had happend was because he hadn’t slept in days.. What worried me at first but than I saw the work that was laying around his office and understood why he had been up for so long. I have to say he is simply adorable when he is sleeping, there is no way to deny that. God, Randall don’t think about that. He is your friend you shouldn’t be thinking about your friends like that.

I secretly had to admit that I have an eye on the man that is laying sleep on the couch in his office. Since we are friends, I just don’t know how to express that to him without making it very akward or end up ruining the friendship between us. We have been firends for way to long for that to happen.

Once, just once I wanted to feel those lips against mine. I know this is most likely the only change I will every get to kiss him.Once just once I want to embrace this man. I bended forward and got close to Hershel’s face when suddenly Layton opened his eyes. I fastly jerk my head up, quickly getting as far away as I can without coming over to suspicious. I coughed lightly to clear my throat before speaking up.

"Mmm you don't seem to be feverish.” I just hoped he wouldn’t find out my real intentions. Like I mentioned I don’t want to know what kind of bad concequences they can have.

When I stopped panicking so much I noticed that he blushed. It looked adorable to me and I was happy to see such kind of emotion coming from him. Since the death of Claire he had become rather emotionless towards to me and that hurts, back than and even now.

That girl must be very important for him. I can see that because of the big impression she has had on his life up till now, even though she had been gone for several years by now. I feel sorry for him he been through a lot just because I was so stupid to go into those ruins. The worst thing is that he got blamed because he couldn’t save me.

While I was the one stupid enough to go in there in the first place even though Sharron and especially Hershall told me that it was way to dangerous to do so, but unfortunate I didn’t listen. I know I had luck surviving it but he hadn’t that much luck trying to live with what I caused.

But after all that he was still happy to be united with his lost friend.


End file.
